


Justicia

by Moe89



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"In tutta la sua vita, Sole non aveva mai pensato che una qualsiasi delle cose che le erano capitate fosse ingiusta. Aveva fatto delle scelte nella sua vita e quelle scelte avevano portato a conseguenze che forse non erano state sempre positive, ma non per questo Sole le aveva mai viste come ingiustificabili."
Relationships: Soledad Nunez/Fernando
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Justicia

**_Justicia_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Giustizia?_ _  
_ _Otterrai giustizia nell’altro mondo._ _  
_ _In questo accontentati della legge._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In tutta la sua vita, Sole non aveva mai pensato che una qualsiasi delle cose che le erano capitate fosse ingiusta. Aveva fatto delle scelte nella sua vita e quelle scelte avevano portato a conseguenze che forse non erano state sempre positive, ma non per questo Sole le aveva mai viste come ingiustificabili.  
Aveva sposato un uomo violento e il prenderne la vita le era costata la sua in cambio. Era stata condannata a passare il resto dei suoi anni in una prigione in cui le guardie si erano innalzate a Dei e le prigioniere a Titani. Aveva visto la vita scorrerle tra le dita lentamente, come polvere dispersa al vento, senza avere la possibilità di fare niente per fermarla o per renderla degna di essere vissuta.  
Aveva sopportato sevizie e soprusi.  
Aveva rischiato di morire più di una volta per colpa del piccolo e malato traditore che le batteva male in petto.  
Eppure, nonostante tutto quello che le era accaduto, tutto quello che aveva dovuto sopportare nella sua vita, mai una sola volta aveva pensato che una qualsiasi delle tante cose che le erano capitate fosse ingiusta.  
Mai, prima di quel momento.  
Perché adesso che Fernando non era niente più di un corpo freddo che iniziava già a marcire, adesso che le avevano strappato l'unico uomo che l'avesse mai fatta sentire amata e voluta e degna di rifarsi una vita, adesso che avevano preso le sue speranze e le avevano buttate nel cesso, adesso sì che Sole trovava la sua vita ingiusta.  
E ora capiva.  
Capiva di aver sprecato metà della sua esistenza dentro un carcere perché aveva ucciso un uomo di cui nessuno avrebbe mai sentito la mancanza, capiva di aver rischiato di morire perché a causa della stupida uniforme gialla che indossava secondo lo Stato non era _degna_ di avere un cuore nuovo e funzionante. Capiva che ogni sopruso ogni sevizia, ogni fottuta e umiliante ingiustizia non aveva portato a niente, non aveva significato niente.  
Perché Fernando era morto e lei non avrebbe mai potuto farci nulla. Perché Fernando era morto e lei era ancora lì, in quella stramaledetta prigione che puzzava di mediocrità e disinfettante. Perché Fernando era morto e lei non aveva avuto il tempo di dirgli addio.  
E ora Sole lo sapeva, tutto ciò semplicemente non era giusto.   
  



End file.
